Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace is the first upcoming Thomas & Friends/Star Wars crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot Thirty-two years before the Battle of Yavin, the Trade Federation upsets order in the Galactic Republic by blockading the planet Naboo in preparation for a full-scale invasion. The Republic's leader, Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum, dispatches Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, to negotiate with Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray. Darth Sidious, a Sith Lord and the Trade Federation's secret benefactor, orders the Viceroy to kill the Jedi and begin their invasion with an army of battle droids. The Jedi escape and flee to Naboo. During the invasion, Qui-Gon saves the life of a Gungan outcast, Jar Jar Binks, from being run over by a droid transport. Indebted to Qui-Gon, Jar Jar leads the Jedi to Otoh Gunga, an underwater city of Naboo. The Jedi try to persuade the Gungan leader, Boss Nass, to help the planet's surface dwellers but are unsuccessful. However, the Jedi manage to obtain Jar Jar's guidance and underwater transport to Theed, the capital city of Naboo. They rescue Naboo's queen, Padmé Amidala, and escape from the blockaded planet on her Royal Starship, intending to reach the Republic capital planet of Coruscant. The ship is damaged as they pass the Federation blockade and the hyperdrive is caught in the crossfire, rendering it useless. They land for repairs on the outlying desert planet of Tatooine, situated beyond the Republic's jurisdiction. Qui-Gon, Jar Jar, astromech droid R2-D2, and Padmé—disguised as one of her handmaidens—visit the settlement of Mos Espa to purchase spare parts at a junk shop. They meet the shop's owner, Watto, and his nine-year-old slave, Anakin Skywalker, a gifted pilot and engineer who has built a protocol droid, C-3PO. Qui-Gon senses a strong presence of the Force within Anakin, and is convinced that he is prophesied as "The Chosen One". Unable to acquire the required hyperdrive parts due to the Republic's currency being worthless on Tatooine, Qui-Gon wagers both the parts and Anakin's freedom with Watto in a podrace. Anakin wins the race and joins the group to be trained as a Jedi, leaving behind his mother, Shmi. En route to their starship, Qui-Gon encounters Darth Maul, Darth Sidious' apprentice, who intends to capture Padmé. A lightsaber duel ensues, but Qui-Gon quickly disengages and escapes onboard the starship before he introduces Anakin to Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan escort Padmé to Coruscant so that she can plead her people's case to Valorum and the Galactic Senate. Qui-Gon asks the Jedi Council for permission to train Anakin as a Jedi, but the Council refuses, concerned that Anakin is vulnerable to the dark side of the Force. Undaunted, Qui-Gon vows to take up Anakin as his new apprentice. Meanwhile, Naboo's Senator Palpatine persuades Amidala to call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum to elect a more capable leader and to resolve the crisis. Though she is successful in pushing for the vote, Amidala grows frustrated with the corruption in the Senate and decides to return to Naboo. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are ordered by the Jedi Council to accompany the queen and investigate the return of the Sith, whom they had believed to be extinct. On Naboo, Padmé reveals herself to the Gungans as Queen Amidala and persuades them to join in an alliance against the Trade Federation. Jar Jar is promoted to general and joins his tribe in a battle against the droid army, while Padmé leads the search for Gunray in Theed. During a battle in the starship hangar, Qui-Gon tells Anakin to wait in the cockpit of a vacant starfighter. Darth Maul has infiltrated the palace and lightsaber battles with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Anakin inadvertently triggers the starfighter's autopilot, traveling to the battle against the Federation droid control ship. Maul mortally wounds Qui-Gon with his lightsaber, but is then bisected by Obi-Wan and falls down a pit. Anakin blunders into the control ship's hangar and causes its destruction from within before escaping, deactivating the droid army in the process. As he lies dying, Qui-Gon requests Obi-Wan to train Anakin, and dies in Obi-Wan's arms. Palpatine is elected Chancellor, and Gunray is arrested. Yoda promotes Obi-Wan to the rank of Jedi Knight and reluctantly accepts Anakin as Obi-Wan's apprentice. During a celebratory parade, Padmé presents a gift of thanks to Boss Nass and the Gungans to establish peace. Trivia *Barney the Dinosaur, BJ, Baby Bop, Tosha, Min, Shawn, Derek, Professor Tinkerputt, Kipper the Dog, Tiger, Pig, Arnold, and the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup) guest star in this film. *Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, Class 40, George the Steamroller, Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, Bulgy, The Horrid Lorries, S.C. Ruffey, and The Spiteful Brake Van will work for Darth Maul in this film. *''Family Guy'', The Powerpuff Girls - Season 2, and Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace were all released in the year, 1999. *It's revealed that Mace Windu is Derek's uncle. *This film will use the original theatrical cut of the Podrace and arrival to Coruscant scenes. *The storyline continues in Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. Scenes *Opening Crawl/On the Trade Federation's Ship *Queen Amidala's warning to the Viceroy *The Invasion of Naboo/At the Gungan City *Traveling through the core/Lake monster attacks/invasion of Theed *Rescuing the Queen/Escaping Naboo *Landing on Tatooine/Meet Anakin Skywalker *Refugee at the Skywalker home/meeting C-3PO/With Darth Sidious, Darth Maul, and the villains *Lunch at the Skywalker home/Qui-Gon's deal with Watto *Building the Pod/Darth Maul and the villains arrival *At the Boonta Eve Classic *The race begins! *Anakin is free/Darth Maul and the villains attack *Arrival at Coruscant/the Queen and Papatine's discussion *At the Jedi Temple *At the Senate Building/Anakin arrives at the Jedi Temple/Leaving Coruscant *Returning to Naboo/Forming an army *The Battle for Naboo part 1: The first strike *The Battle for Naboo part 2: The duel continues/Surrendering *The Battle for Naboo part 3: Victory/Ending Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Movies Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Films dedicated to Kenny Baker Category:Thomas' Adventures Series